The present invention relates generally to an automatic chemical analysis for quantifying given chemical substances contained in sample liquids such as blood, urine, etc.
Heretofore, various kinds of automatic chemical analyzers have been proposed and devised. Presently the majority of analyzer models employ a discrete system. In the discrete system there has been proposed a batch system in which given amounts of sample liquids contained in sample cups set in a sampler are successively supplied into reaction vessels which are intermittently fed along a given path; given amounts of a reagent or reagents corresponding to an item or items to be tested are supplied into the successive reaction vessels to cause a given reaction under a controlled temperature to form test liquids; and then the test liquids are successively colorimetered to quantify given substances in the sample liquids. In the discrete system there has been also proposed a bag system in which a plurality of small packs each containing one of the reagents in a predetermined amount is provided. A given amount of sample liquid to be analyzed is introduced into the bag, and a given pack containing a given reagent corresponding to a given test item to be measured is broken by pressing the pack to extrude the relevant reagent in the sample liquid to cause a given reaction to form a test liquid in the bag. Then the test liquid is quantified by means of colorimetry. In the batch system it is necessary to set previously in an analyzer a number of reagents which are required to perform various kinds of tests and also to provide a reagent delivery mechanism for selectively delivering a given reagent in accordance with the test item to be analyzed and thus, the whole analyzer is liable to be complicated and large. Moreover since the time for effecting the reagent delivery is limited by the analyzing operation of the analyzer, accuracy of reagent delivery might be decreased and the dispenser mechanism might be soon worn. Further, if a number of reagents is to be selectively delivered by means of a single dispenser, a probe of the reagent dispenser could not be washed or cleaned sufficiently for a limited time of delivery, and a serious problem of contamination between the reagents might occur. Moreover since a number of reagents of different kinds must be set in the analyzer, the analyzer might be soiled by reagents during the reagent delivery.
In the bag system a small number of packs, i.e. reagents, can only be provided in a bag and, thus, freedom of selection of reagents and analyzing processes is limited to a great extent. Therefore, it is quite inconvenient for a user who wants to perform a variety of analyzing processes using a number of reagents of different kinds. Moreover, usually only one reagent in a bag is used for respective measurement, and the remaining reagents are wasted without being used, so that the cost of analysis is unduly increased. Further, the wasted bags can be treated only with difficulty.